With the rapid development of the Internet, the number of Internet users increases daily. Some of these Internet users may hack into Internet systems intentionally to engage in illegal activities, such as data theft. Therefore, an issue of analyzing the security of the Internet users emerges.
In existing technologies, information needed for the security analysis of a user is obtained using a remote query approach to determine whether the user is a secure user when the security of the user is analyzed. However, remote query approaches, such as RPC (Remote Procedure Call), Soap (Simple Object Access Protocol) or Rest (Representational State Transfer), etc., are based on TCP (Transmission Control Protocol)/HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol). When the security analysis of a user is performed based on these protocols, a development of a corresponding software module at a client side is often needed in order to facilitate a construction of a corresponding query request. A development of a corresponding software module for a content server to which the query request is directed is also needed in order to recognize this constructed query request. In short, when performing the security analysis of the user, the existing technologies need to construct and recognize the query request, thus resulting in a complicated recognition method.